Poppet-type valves are used to control the flow of gases or other fluids in various types of apparatus and vehicles, such as aircraft, rockets, and missiles. In certain environments, poppet valves are used in aircraft pressure control systems for maintaining controlled cabin pressures when flying at high altitudes. However, in certain situations, when the poppet valves are normally closed during aircraft operation, ice may form on the poppet valves and/or the poppet valves may experience sticking.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved poppet valve for use in cabin pressure control systems, for example that experiences reduced ice formation and/or sticking. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.